soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Belle
Belle is the main protagonist of Child of Light: Darkness' Revenge. She is the daughter of an unknown father and Aurora, the Queen of Light and the first game's protagonist. She is also an unlockable playable character in Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit and a singer in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. While playing in the woods with her best friend, Alyssa, she stumbles upon an old tome. Her curiosity piqued, Belle opened the tome, accidentally freeing Magus, an evil warlock and the game's main antagonist. When she discovered that Magus had captured her mother, Belle set off to rescue her and to save Lemuria from chaos, with the help of Alyssa and other allies they meet along the way. Personality Belle is an intelligent girl that can be a bit mischievous at times. She loves her father and mother deeply and cares for the protection of Lemuria, as seen when Belle decides to head out to rescue her mother from Magus and to protect Lemuria from chaos. She also seems to be very curious about things, as seen when she first discovers the tome that Magus was sealed away in. She is also very brave when it come to facing frightening situations. Appearance Belle looks a lot like Aurora when she was child, only with a few differences. For starters, her hair is just as long and flowing like her mother's, but has dark brown hair instead of Aurora's fuchsia colored hair and she has blue eyes instead of Aurora's green eyes. The crown she wears on her head is clear and glass-like, just like Aurora's crown. Her short-sleeved dress is white and goes down to a little bit above her knees and she wears a pair of white elbow-length gloves. She wears a pair of white flats to match her dress. In battle, she uses a sword that resembles that of the legendary sword, Excalibur. When she gains the ability of flight, Belle's wings resemble fairy wings, which are clear and translucent. Abilities In battle, Belle uses a sword that resembles Excalibur for melee attacks and is able to cast light-damage spells, which are effective against dark creatures. She and Aurora are the only characters that are able to use light spells. After gaining the blessing of the Fairy Queen, she grows fairy wings, giving her the ability of flight. Her main upgradable skills are: *Slash (A powerful melee attacking targeting one, and later all, creatures.) *Defend (Reduces damage from enemy attacks and increases speed on the time line for the following turn.) *Elevate Damage (Increases damage for following turns.) *Starlight (Flash of lightning targeting enemies and deals light damage, which is strong against dark.) *Light Ray (Powerful light attack with a small chance of instantly killing a dark creatures.) *Counterattack (Passive skill adding a percentage chance of counterattacking an enemy.) Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit Please see specific page for more info. ''Soul Kingdom BEAT!'' Outfits Like the other singers of Soul Kingdom BEAT!, Belle has a multitude of outfits she can wear. *''Princess of Light'' This outfit is Belle's default outfit. It's simply the outfit she wears in the Child of Light games. *''Tainted Purity'' In this outfit, Belle's hair is dyed plum purple with the tips of her hair being dyed white and her eye color is now violet. The crown she wears on her head is made completely out of black stone. Her dress has changed to an eerie black color with gold markings on it. In this outfit, she now wears a pair of knee-high socks that's mostly black with a white tint at the top of the socks and she wears a pair of plum purple flats. Her gloves are also colored mostly black with a white tint on the gloves' ends, only they're torn and ripped at the ends. The fairy wings on her back remain the same. *''Butterfly Thief'' This outfit is based off of Papilionem's outfit. *''Coastal Child'' In this outfit, Belle's hair is dyed orange and her eye color has changed to light blue. Her crown is now golden and it has blue jewels in it. Her dress has changed to light blue with white cloud-like markings on it. On the center of her dress, there is an orange swirl with yellow lines coming for it, representing the sun. The color of both of her flats and gloves have changed to light blue and her fairy wings remain the same. *''Mother's Youth'' In this outfit, Belle almost looks exactly what Aurora looked like as a child in the first Child of Light game. Everything from the eye color, the hair and the clothes are exactly the same as Aurora's as a child. The only difference is that instead of being barefoot like Aurora was in the first game, Belle wears a pair of golden flats. *''Sweet Princess'' In this outfit, Belle's hair is dyed pink which fades into a lighter pink as it reaches the tips of her hair. Her eye color has changed to light pink. She wears a flower crown on her head with light pink and white roses on it. Her dress has changed to light pink with white roses on the bottom of the dress. Connecting to each rose are light pink lace arches that go down to her knees. Her gloves and flats have changed to light pink and her fairy wings remain the same. *''DIVA Princess'' In this outfit, Belle has a more modernized look. Her hair is tied into two waist-length twintails that's held up by two white scrunchies with a yellow heart pattern on them and her eye color remains the same. Her crown has changed into a silver tiara with three heart shaped rainbow LED lights on the top center, lower left and lower right areas of the tiara respectively. She wears a white sleeveless jacket that's opened up. Underneath her jacket is a yellow T-shirt and she wears a white knee-length skirt with the bottom end of the skirt being colored yellow. The skirt is held up by a brown belt with a heart shaped rainbow LED light on the center. On her arms, she wears a pair of white arm warmers with yellow ends. The ends of her arm warmers that go up to her wrists are cut into a small arc design. On her hands, she wears a pair of white fingerless gloves with a yellow rectangle on the back of her hands. She wears a pair of white knee-length socks that fade into yellow has they reach the bottom. On her feet, he wears a pair of white sneakers with yellow soles. Her fairy wings remain the same. *''Kawaii Two-Faced Nurse'' In this outfit, Belle's hair is tied up into two neck-length drill-like pigtails. The right half of her hair is dyed pink with blue streaks while the left half is dyed blue with pink streaks. Her right eye's color has changed to blue and her left has changed to pink. Her crown has changed to a white nurse's cap with a heart of the center that's blue on the right half and pink on the left. To the right of the heart is a pink plus symbol and on the left is a blue plus symbol. For her outfit, she wears a white short-sleeved nurse's top with pink and blue buttons and a heart on the right chest area that's the same color scheme as the heart of her cap. She wears a white knee-length skirt with a white knee-length petticoat underneath and around the bottom end of the skirt are white circular pills. Half of the pills have pink halves and have blue pluses on the white halves and the other half has blue halves and pink pluses on the white halves. She wears a pair of mismatched knee-length socks; the right sock is colored blue while the left is pink. She wears a pair of white sneakers with black laces and mismatched soles; the right sole is pink and the left, blue. She wears a pair of white fingerless gloves with a pink plus on the right glove's backside and vice-versa. Her fairy wings have also changed, with the right half of her wings having a more bluish tint and the left half has a more pinkish tint. *''Pastry Pixie'' Belle's appearance is based off of the Pastry Pixie Sisters from the Were-Creatures series in this outfit. Her hair is colored dark green and is in the style of a braided ponytail with a light green ribbon at the end, like Frosting's hair style. Her eye color is red in this outfit and she wears a small white baker's hat with a puffy top on the side of her head. She wears a dark blue thigh-length maid outfit with a white lace half-apron around her waist and a white thigh-length petticoat underneath. The sleeves of the outfit are short and have white cuffs. On the center of her apron is a pocket that contains a plastic frosting dispenser containing white frosting with rainbow sprinkles, two chocolate chip cookies and a dark chocolate bonbon with a caramel heart on the center. Oozing out of the pocket is chocolate frosting with rainbow sprinkles. She wears a pair of white elbow-length gloves and a pair of white thigh-length socks. The right sock has a red horizontal stripe pattern while the left sock has a green star pattern. She wears a pair of dark blue flats on her feet and the color of her fairy wings occasionally changes between a pinkish tint, a bluish tint and a greenish tint. Relationships Quotes *"I am Belle, the princess of Lemuria and daughter of the Queen of Light, Aurora. A pleasure to meet you!" (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *Belle's appearance was slightly inspired from Belle from the Disney film "Beauty and the Beast". *Belle's name comes from the word "Bellus", which means "pretty" in Latin. *In Soul Kingdom BEAT!, her Japanese voice actress is Lon, an utaite. Category:CoL: Darkness' Revenge Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit Category:Main Protagonists Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT!